A Gift
by Cutiepie99
Summary: Kag/Sess. Sesshoumaru presents Kagome w/ a beautiful bracelet with the gems in the shape of sakura blossoms. Kagome accepts his lavish gift but little did she know, she was beginning the very interesting journey of courting a demon lord. R&R Please.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha & Co.

A/N: I literally spent the last 3 hours rewriting the 3 chapters of this story into one long chapter. I changed a few content pieces, and I corrected grammar/spelling mistakes but I'm sure there are more since I also added more content, details, and changed some of my word choice. If you originally read the three chapters posted, there are a few key details changed. I'm going to list them on the bottom so new readers are not spoiled.

By the way, if you live in the US, please keep current with the Inu-Yasha: The Final Act episodes you can find on Hulu(dotcom) every Monday. I don't read the actual manga anymore but I'm current with the animated episodes. Hulu is free so check it out! They have EVERY episode posted for Inu-Yasha and The Final Act. The new episodes will affect my writing.

I have a C2 Community and I need more staff members to add well written fanfics of this pairing, check my profile for details.

P.S. I noticed that Fanfiction(dotnet) states that I updated in August 2007, but I actually re-wrote and replaced this first chapter on 02/08/2010 and I'm working on the next chapter which will mostly be out next week.

Thanks!

**o0o**

**A Gift**

**Chapter One: Rain Drops**

By Cutipie99

**o0o**

Heavy rain, in large drops, fell at an incredible rate and it seemed they were all aimed at a raven haired beauty standing still looking over the cloudy horizon. Shaking her hair out, she smiled. Life seemed pretty good despite the rain.

"Oy, Mirokua, Sango, Kagome," Inuyasha shouted in a stern voice to get their attention, "Sesshoumaru is heading this way, fast!"

A few years passed since she came through that well, allowing her and Inuyasha to grow up a little; although their relationship has come to a brother and sister companionship. Even though Kikyou met her fate and left this world for good, there was just no deeper feelings between them.

Kagome redirected her attention to the approaching person and began to panic. He's never showed like this for over a year.

Inuyasha dug his feet into a fighting stance with his hand on the hilt of his faithful sword. "Sesshoumaru!" He gained the attention of the demon lord. "Been awhile, eh? How's your new palace?"

Sesshoumaru acknowledged Inuyasha with a curt nod without answering his question then swept his gaze to Kagome, whose face had gone an unhealthy shade of white. Despite the last few years of peace in feudal era Japan after the death of Naraku, Inuyahsa and Sesshoumaru still avoid each other. It was still apparent that Sesshoumaru's dislike for Inuyasha held strong.

"I do not have the intention of commencing a fight little brother." His cold voice pierced Kagome's body and sent unexpected pleasant shivers down her spine.

Gracefully he stepped off his cloud when it reached the muddy ground; even in the rain he looked stunningly immortal, seemingly untouched by time or war. His boots slightly splashed when he stepped into a puddle as he made his way towards the frozen Kagome. When he finished his short journey to the stunned woman in front of him, he carefully lifted her eyes to him with a hooked finger under her chin, and let a small smug smile appear upon his perfectly chiseled face only to be noticed by Kagome.

"Hello Kagome." The rain had stopped a few moments ago, allowing the chill to catch up with her, she shivered once again but not from the rain.

"Hello," She paused a moment to catch her fleeting breath, "Lord Sesshoumaru."

Without taking his piercing gaze from hers he gently took hold of her cold hand. Turning it so it was palm face up, she felt something cool touch her grasp. When she was able to process a clear thought she quickly looked down. It was a small, dainty bracelet made of silver with sapphire, rubies, and diamonds alternating in the shape of sakura blossoms with the silver chain braided along coming together with a small clasp. Her breath caught in her through, it was absolutely stunning and so intricate with the blossoms shaped and secured along the strands of silver.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Her voice was only a pitch high than a whisper.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and his brother. "What is it?" He cried out with loud impatience. Sango and Miroku chimed in with agreement wondering what just transpired between those two. Something seemed very odd.

Sesshoumaru smirked again at Kagome then slowly replaced it with his cold façade and replied to Inuyasha. "I'm presenting her with a gift."

The reaction he got was undoubtedly priceless. The demon slayer and monk gaped at him, and Inuyasha quickly came over to Kagome. Sure enough, a beautiful piece of intricate jewelry laid sitting in Kagome's open palm.

"Is this for real, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked quite calmly but his face showed traces of being panic stricken. "Are you being absolutely serious about this gift?"

Sesshoumaru looked straight into Kagome's curious orbs. "Do you accept this gift I present to you from me as the Lord of the Western Lands?" Kagome slowly nodded, slightly confused as to why she was receiving a gift from the Demon Lord. Then being the gracious woman she is, Kagome began to place the bracelet on her left wrist, even asking the Lord for help with clasping it closed which he was more than willing to do.

"Yes, Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru, is always serious." This time Sesshoumaru openly smirked. "I have matters to deal with else where. Kagome," She looked up, "we will talk later. Understand?" Again, she nodded.

"Why do you three look so pale?" Kagome questioned. _It's just a bracelet! I guess they're just shocked that Lord Sesshoumaru and I have some-what of a friendship._

"Kagome," Sango took a long, deep breath, "I think it's time to give you a few much needed and long over-due lessons about demon society and royalty."

Inuyasha interrupted Sango rudely, "We can talk to her about that later. I want to know why Sesshoumaru is so interested in you!" He looked a Kagome, "You guys acted like you knew each other!"

Kagome regained some color back with a blush and managed to reply, "I have no idea why he is acting like this or why he gave me this beautiful bracelet." _Lord Sesshoumaru was acting so odd when he gave me this gift. _Kagome was use to the often quite, stoic, and private Lord, not the gift giving side he apparently possesses.

"You've already accepted his gift, Kagome. The only way for you to get out of this is for him to lose complete interest in you." Inuyasha looked over at Sango then back to Kagome. "Sango, will you please take Kagome for a walk, or to our hot spring, and explain everything to her." Sango, of course, obliged. She knew Kagome was going to be in shock,

Kagome didn't refuse when Sango offered to take a walk with her. She needed some answers as to what just happened and it would feel great to finally be able to open up to her best friend about her conversations and meetings with the Demon Lord.

**o0o**

"What do you propose we do, Inuyasha?" Miroku casually sat down crossed legged on rock near his, and Sango's house, built only a year ago after their wedding. He was always the level headed one; asking questions before taking action, this balanced Inuyasha's usual rash personality.

Inuyasha turned his back to Miroku and gazed onto the path Kagome and Sango took for their walk. _Why is Sesshoumaru so interested in Kagome? He despises humans! Yet she acted fearless and comfortable at his close proximity. So strange._

Miroku was worried and it showed with his hand resting on his forehead in thought. Sango would, for sure, explain everything to Kagome and then they would possibly talk about what action to take. Hopefully she will find out Kagome's feelings towards Sesshoumaru. Miroku sighed. "Let us start dinner for now while the women talk." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

**o0o**

When Sango reached a secluded comfortable spot that was semi-dry, she stopped. _Where should I begin? There are so many things I need to tell her! I regret not teaching her more. _"I think it would be better if you asked questions Kagome and I will do my best to answer them truthfully." Kagome snapped back to reality from her daydream over the recent events and began to ponder what question she would start with.

"The bracelet he gave me, why do you think he would me such a lavish gift?" Kagome suddenly felt shy and embarrassed about keeping her meetings with the Lord secret.

"In demon society, the male, or lord, presents the female, or lady, they want to court, and eventually mate with, with a series of three gifts. This courtship begins with the acceptance of the first gift, usually jewelry, followed by a piece of clothing, then the building of a house, or invitation to the demon male's home that suits the female's needs and expectations." Sango breathed a heavy sigh and made sure Kagome was paying attention, "by accepting the first gift, the bracelet, you have begun the courtship between you and Sesshoumaru. Kagome, if you accept the second then third gift, you are agreeing to the mating of you and Sesshoumaru and inu-youkai mate for life, always."

With a sigh as well, Kagome answered, "So… Sesshoumaru basically asked me to be his mate? Like getting married?" _I had no idea! I thought for sure Lord Sesshoumaru would only be interested in being friends, nothing more... I need some straight answers from him, and he better give them to me! I thought he would never in a million years consider mating with a human! I know he cares for Rin deeply, but me? Having sex with him, mating? For life, oh my… _Kagome blushed, a complimenting pink hue upon her cheeks, and excused herself from the conversation. She wanted to think things over and take a bath to soak in all the information weighing down on her now. Quickly, and careful of the muddy ground, she grabbed her supplies from her friends' house without looking, or talking to the men. Inuyasha glanced her way but didn't stop Kagome, he will wait for the news from Sango when she returns. He wasn't sure how she had reacted to Sango's discussion. For now, he would let her bathe peacefully.

**o0o**

"How'd it go?" Miroku asked casually. Inuyasha looked on with anticipation towards Sango as she entered their small home.

"Well, I explained the gift part to her which I think was the most important. I'm not sure what Sesshoumaru's intentions are but I'm pretty certain he's been catching her alone over the past couple months at least." Sango sat gladly near the small fire where Miroku was preparing supper. "However, I have no idea what her feelings are towards him, she didn't reveal much. In fact, she seemed anxious to leave and be alone." She shrugged, "We can speak to her more on the matter when she returns from her bath, she probably just needs to absorb the information I just shared with her."

Inuyasha still had a hold on her scent, and so waited patiently for her return. After all, Miroku is making ramen with fish and rice. _Kagome makes it better though! _He snorted. _Everything will be okay, I'm sure of it! We will figure this out soon, my brother can't have her!_

**o0o**

Fifteen minutes later, it began to rain again, and he lost her scent but he was too busy drooling over the cooking food about to be served.

Kagome walked alongside the hot spring to her usual spot. Once settled in, she undressed and proceeded to enter the soothing water. However, after washing her hair, it began to rain again. It was a cold shock against the warmth of the water. Kagome submerged herself up to her shoulders to shield herself from the onslaught of rain drops. Right then, her mind went into over drive about the bracelet currently resting perfectly on her left wrist.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru appeared, unknown to her for the time being. He gazed at the steaming water and watched her peacefully. He felt a deep need to be near her but successfully suppressed those strange feelings for now. He needed to be careful. If he wanted this work to his advantage he would need to both swoon and seduce her into loving him. It would need a perfect balance of sexual need, which no human can resist, and emotional need, since after all, Kagome is a human under her strong spiritual powers.

"Kagome." His voice, barely audible, carried to her ears and made her stand stiffly. Quickly without looking into his eyes, but with a blush present on her cheeks for not sensing him sooner, and her lack of clothing, she grabbed her towel and securely wrapped it around her curves. Once her beautiful chocolate orbs reached his icy ones, he knew at once she was not happy to see him as she use to be long ago. "Earlier." He murmured the word knowing it would ignite an interesting conversation.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to show up like that today! And what about this?!" Kagome pulled her towel tighter to herself and raised her left wrist to make a point while glaring as much as she could muster at the Demon Lord.

"What's done is done Kagome. You can't take back what has already happened and it seems you have yet to remove it. I am please" _Good, before the ancient demon mating magic will engage, she needs to have strong feelings towards me. Then it will be impossible to remove the bracelet until after we've consummated the courtship, and she will be mine, always._

"Well I know what's happening! And I'm not accepting the second gift!" She looked unwaveringly at Sesshoumaru. She saw hurt flicker in his gold orbs but was quickly replaced with a smirk. _Why didn't I think to remove the bracelet as soon as I discovered what it meant?_ Before she could remove it, her attention was directed to the Lord when he spoke.

"We shall see," He stepped closer, taking in her sweet scent and allowing the demon mating magic to affect Kagome as well, intertwined with his scent, "Kagome." And for the first time, he kissed her, deeply with intent.

She was taken back at first but gave in. They've been meeting in private for awhile now and acquired a friendship over time. It was easy for her to move to the next step even if her mind was against it at first. They ended the kiss and silence took over between them. Kagome's heart raced and Sesshoumaru could hear the blood pumping viciously through her small heart. This made his own blood boil and called to his inner demon but he suppressed the need.

"Why?" Kagome whispered, disturbing the silence. "Why do you want me? I'm human!"

"I have become very fond of you and your spiritual powers are extremely powerful since they're been unsealed, and you would be a great asset to me. I also have acquired an interesting attraction towards you." Straight to the point was Sesshoumaru's style. Kagome just stood there, not knowing how to respond. Her mind was still foggy from the intense first kiss they just shared together.

"I don't think it would work. I love being friends with you and talking, but…" She trailed off in thought. "You don't even love me! I want to be with someone that loves me back. I want to have children and raise them. What about my friends? What about hanyou children that you so desperately despise?" She took a deep breath to continue her onslaught of questioning but Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"We will discuss all that in due time but it would be best for you to finish up here and return to Inuyasha soon. No doubt the rain smothered your scent and has him worried." He took in her appearance from head to toe. It was difficult not to rip that towel off of her and sink his teeth into her delicious looking neck quivering with blood pulsing under her smooth skin, however, she was shivering. "You will get sick if you stand here dressed like that," he stopped to once again take in the view in front of him, "for much longer." With that said, he turned and left.

Kagome grabbed her things and rushed back, meeting Inuyasha half way. He must've been on his way and Sesshoumaru sensed him.

**Story changes:**

The gift was originally jewel shards, but I changed it to a bracelet which seemed more appropriate. I wanted to extend past the jewel shard search especially since so much has changed on the TV series. In my story, the jewel is taken care of and it's been a few years since then, I mentioned in this new chapter that Miroku and Sango are married and have a house they built for themselves. No children yet for them. No hard feelings about Kikyou since she died and actually tried to help Kagome in the end, so I made the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha more of a sibling friendship than romance. Next chapter, I'll try to bring in Rin, Shippou, and Jakken back into the picture. I hope all my old readers enjoy the new changes, I appreciate the support! =D

–Cutiepie99


End file.
